Safe With You
by spuds1997
Summary: High school is tough for everybody, especially the Glee club. Rachel falls in some pretty hard times and some unexpected people help. Story better than summary. Puckleberry, Santana, Rachel friendship.


**A/N: So, this is my first Glee fanfic. I love the Rachel and Puck paring, so if you don't like don't read. I am completely behind on episodes. I have the 1****st**** season and that's basically all I have seen of the show. This is going to be sprouting from the first season, obviously. I have changed it A LOT though. Any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. Glee is def one of my favorite TV. shows now! =)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters from Glee or any of the songs. =( **

"Yo freak." She readied herself for a slushy disaster as some members of the hockey team walk down her way. She turned their way with a lot more confidence then she had. It was times like these, her acting really paid off. She saw the cup being raised and the humorous look on their face. They really got enjoyment out of this.

Salty tears mixed with the big icy chunks of a grape flavored icy. Rachel tried to hold in her sobs as the sticky beverage dripped down her shirt. The freezing cold sting and the stickiness of it wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was seeing Finn, her ex-boyfriend, and Quinn Fabry laughing at her with the rest of the hall. She turned and ran into the bathroom. Surprisingly, she was followed in by Santana.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel. Let me help you get all this off. I have extra clothes in my locker. We look about the same size they will probably fit." Santana said grapping a paper towel and running it under hot water before turning to Rachel and gently wiping the purple slush off of her face. Rachel was frozen in shock for a while.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked when her brain finally kicked in. She just didn't understand. Santana was 'Queen Bee'. She hated Rachel. The question didn't even slow her actions but she did let out a sigh. After removing all the gunk from her face, she told me to lean over the sink so she could wash my hair. The question still hung in the air. When she left to get the clothes from her locker, Rachel used the dryer to dry her hair off.

When she came back she gave Rachel a red bag with 'WMHS' written on the side and ushered her into the stall. She dressed quickly in the really skinny, skinny jeans. The shirt was a very low cut red v-neck. Rachel rolled her eyes at the outfit at first but after she looked in the mirror her mind quickly changed. Santana smirked "Damn, B. I didn't know you could look that good. You give me a run for my money. We should go shopping sometime." Rachel gave up on trying to figure out why Santana was being nice to her and just went with it.

"Sounds good. Well we have missed class and my next class is free period then Glee practice. What's yours?" Rachel asked as she brushed her long brown hair with a brush of Santana's she found in the bag of clothes.

"I have free period too. Want to get a slushy and hang out in the choir room till practice starts?" Santana picked up her bag and checked herself over in the mirror. Rachel agreed and they headed over to 7-11 to get a slushy's and headed to the glee room. Santana sat on the piano stool and Rachel sat cross legged on top of it. "So you going to tell me why you helped clean the slushy of me and let me borrow your clothes?" Rachel asked, her hands fluttering up and down the outfit for emphasis.

Santana sighed. "You're pretty cool, I guess. Well at least when you're not insulting everyone with big words on their singing. Quinn and I aren't getting along. She wanted to slushy your car but I wouldn't do it. She said if I didn't we weren't going to be friends. I told Brittany it was between me and Quinn and she chose Quinn." Rachel gasped and her hand fluttered to her face. "Before you ask no they will not slushy your car. I sent Matt out to stop them." She shrugged as if it was fine she just lost her best friends but Rachel could see she was upset.

They were quiet for a moment and watched as the band members came in and set up there things. Rachel jumped off the piano and put her hand out to Santana. "Guess we all get lost, sometimes. Let's practice." She walked over to the band members and told them the song. Rachel began.

(_Rachel, _**Santana, **_**Both)**_

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_ Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_ Don't know what's down this road_

_ I'm just walking_

_ Trying to sing through the rain coming down_

_ Even though I'm not the only one _

_ Who feels the way I do._

Santana smiled at the song and jumped in for the chorus.

_**I'm alone, on my own**_

_** And that's all I know**_

_** Ill be strong, I'll be wrong**_

_** Oh, but life goes on**_

_** Oh, I'm just a girl **_

_** Trying to find a place in this world.**_

Rachel stopped singing and let Santana take the next verse by herself. She really did have an awesome voice, Rachel thought to herself.

**Got the radio on, my old blue jeans**

** And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve**

** Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine**

** Could you tell me what more do I need?**

** And tomorrows just a mystery, oh yeah,**

** But that's okay **

A silent tear fell down Santana's face as she realized just how smart she was to come to Rachel. She never really had a 'True friend' before but maybe she just found one.

_**I'm alone, on my own**_

_** And that's all I know**_

_** Ill be strong, I'll be wrong**_

_** Oh, but life goes on**_

_** Oh, I'm just a girl **_

_** Trying to find a place in this world.**_

**Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission,**

_But I'm ready to fly._

_**I'm alone, on my own**_

_** And that's all I know**_

_** Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong**_

_** Oh, but life goes on**_

_** Oh, I'm alone, on my own**_

_** And that's all I know**_

_** Oh, I'm just a girl **_

_** Trying to find a place in this world.**_

_Oh, I'm just a girl_

**Oh, I'm just a girl, oh, oh**

_**Oh, I'm just a girl**_

They held out the last note together then heard clapping and whistles from behind them. Both jumped and turned around to see Puck, Matt, and Mike in the doorway. Rachel saw Santana met eyes with Matt then blush and look away. She would have to ask her about that later.

"Amazing guys! By the way, B, your car is slushy free. Had a hell of a time with Quinn, though. You definitely pissed her off but I'm proud of ya San." Matt said flinging down in the chair nearest to Santana's and throwing an arm around her. She practically glowed.

"Your looking hot, Rach. Where did you get that outfit?" Puck asked sitting one chair over and in front of San and tapping the chair beside him. Santana smacked him but Rachel just laughed and sat in the chair he offered. Mike sat in front of Matt, beside Rachel.

"Borrowing it from, San. Attack of the slushy got me, again." She replied as the rest of the glee club came in and took their seats. Quinn glared at Rachel and Santana, and then she smirked. "Sad the only person that accepts you is man-hands." Santana ignored her and leaned forward to fix Rachel's star necklace that had flipped around. Mike picked up one of Rachel's hands. "You're just jealous." He said after carefully inspecting her hands with a smirk on his face. Rachel pulled her hand away and smacked at him, laughing.

"Hey, guys!" said as he walked in "This week we are doing groups of 2. You each have to sing a duet. When I call your name pick your partner. Kurt." He squealed and hugged Mercedes. "Matt." He fist bumped Puck. "Santana." She put her hand forward and high-fived Rachel. Will eyed them suspiciously but went on. "Brittany." She hugged her boyfriend, Artie. "Finn." He threw a lazy arm around his girlfriend, Quinn. "I guess that leaves Tina and Mike. There is a twist, though. It has to be a Disney song. We will perform them in front of the elementary school on friday. I trust you will have a song and a dance routine by then. Let them be fun."

"But today is Wednesday. That means we only have a day." Artie spoke up.

"Yes it does. I expect you guys to get busy then. I have a meeting to go to so I'll let you kids get to work." With that he left.

"I know exactly what we should do. Cheetah Sisters. I loved the cheetah girls when I was little." Santana said excitedly pushing Puck out of his chair and taking a seat. "Oh my gosh. Mine too!" Rachel squealed. "Damn. Just took my idea." Puck said smiling at how excited they were. They both just laughed and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads. She pulled out her IPod and earphones to play the song. They had split into different rooms to work and perform. Santana, Rachel, Puck, and Matt stayed in the choir room. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Mike went to the auditorium. Quinn, Finn, Britney, and Artie went to Mr. Schuster's Spanish room. It took almost thirty minutes to split up the song between them. They kicked the boys out to practice singing it much to the guy's disappointment. After they went through the song twice they decided to work on steps tomorrow.

"Were going to head out, See ya ladies." Puck told them giving each a one armed hug. "Bye Matt, Bye Noah." Rachel called after them.

He would never admit it but he liked when she called him Noah. Only his mom and sister did that. If it was anyone else he would beat them up. He liked her but he would never tell anyone. Ever. Plus he was so badass that he never had feelings for anyone. He only slept with girls. That's it.

"Can I ride home with you Rachel? I sorta came with Brittany today." Santana asked Rachel as they walked out toward the parking lot. 'Sure I don't mind. Hop in."She told Santana when they got to her car

"So," Rachel began in on Santana. "What's going on between you and Matt?"

"I don't know. What's going on between you and Puck?" She deadpanned grinning at Rachel's blushing face. Rachel was falling for badass Puck. And falling hard. But she would never admit it. She told herself as they pulled into Santana's. "Whatever." She said trying to keep the blush off of her face. The school was only about five minutes away so it was a really short drive.

"Thanks for the drive Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow. Practice free period?" Rachel nodded. "What are you doing?" She asked as Santana picked up her phone. "Giving you my number so we can text or whatever. See ya later." She turned and walked up to her door. Rachel just backed out and laughed as she thought over how truly fucked up her day had been.

**A/N: Well I'm not insanely proud of it. But hey got to start somewhere, right? Feel free to comment. Even if you absolutely hated it let me know. I'm not really following the T.V. and ain't really sure where I'm taking this but I'll try to answer as many questions as I can.**


End file.
